The Dead Queen
by AquaBluuCutie
Summary: Naruto and the others decided to have fun and go to a graveyard, things take a turn when Kiba messes with the tombstone of a queen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Queen**

**A NaruXHina story**

It was dark, the wind blew crazy. Tress flew, branches fell off the tree. Three boys walked the streets, laughing and caring on. One of the boys's had golden blonde hair.

"Haha, shut up. I'm totally not scared." He yelled. He shoved a boy with chocolate brown hair.

"I'm just kidding Naruto…I can't believe we doing this." The boy laughed.

"Kiba, you probably gonna be the one crying." Said a boy with dark blue hair.

They walked into a cemetery. It was dark and foggy. Dead trees blew in the wind.

"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto said, running across the cemetery. Kiba followed after him.

Naruto looked back at the other two. "Let's go slowpokes." All of a sudden, Naruto banged into a gravestone. Kiba and Sasuke started laughing. Naruto got up and looked at the engrave on the stone.

_Hinata Hyuga_

_1982-2003_

"Hey look, it's the queen." Naruto said, rubbing his head. Kiba stopped and stared.

"Your right…let's right on it." Kiba looked at the ground and grabbed a rock.

He walked up to the stone and started writing. "Here…lies…a…retarted…loser…" Kiba and Sasuke started at laugh. Naruto looked at the stone.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that." He said.

"Awww…Naruto is scared." Kiba mocked him.

"I'm not scared…but we shouldn't mess with the dead."

"They why did you even come with us?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I don't know." All of a sudden, rain started to fall, thunder roared and lightning strikes the sky.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said.

"Rain never hurted anyone." Kiba said.

Lightning strike the stone. Naruto and Kiba pulled away.

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled. Fog surrounded them three. A white flash appeared. A dark figure came out of the flash and it grabbed Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

The ghost tackled Naruto down and gripped his arms. Naruto tried to push the thing off but he couldn't. Kiba and Sasuke ran, leaving Naruto behind and a puddle of urine. The ghost looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled. The figure became clear and it was a small beautiful girl. She had short dark purple hair and pale eyes. She wore a lovely gown that was dirty from being underground. She pulled him up and stared at him. Naruto got up and ran but the ghost stopped him.

"You…are the one who waken me?" She said with such an elegant voice.

"No, it wasn't me. It was Kiba." He shock in his black boots. His black jacket flew in the wind.

"Hmm…who is this Kiba?" She said.

"He's just a wimp. I can go get him." Naruto said, leaving the ghost behind.

"Do, please." She said as she waited there. Naruto ran out of the graveyard and ran home. He ran home and there Sakura was folding clothes.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke just came in but, they ran into their rooms. They looked scared." She said. They all lived together in a big house as roommates. Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and two others.

Naruto ignored her and ran into his room. He jumped onto his bed and covered his head with the blanket.

He pulled the blanket over from his head and there the ghost stood on top of him.

"Where is Kiba?" She said.

Naruto screamed and fell out of bed. Sakura ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"A ghost…right here." Naruto pointed. Sakura looked around and didn't see anyone. The ghost walked over to Sakura.

"She's right in front of you!" Sakura looked and didn't see.

"Naruto! Stop playing around. Stupid moron." She yelled, leaving his room.

The ghost walked over to Naruto.

"I…got something for you…Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ghost got close to Naruto and she gently touched his face. She kneeled down and starched his cheek with his long fingernail. Blood dripped from the cut.

"What was that for?" He yelled. She smirked.

"I love the sight of blood. I haven't seen blood since 1834."

"Damn you old, It's 2011." Naruto laughed. She frowned and cut his cheek rougher.

"Don't mess with me fool. I may be nice but I also love to kill. Now, who the hell woke me!"

"I told you Kiba did, let me get him."

"I don't trust you! Show me him NOW!"

"For someone who slept for centuries you sure are cranky." Naruto whispered.

"What was that!" She yelled.

"Nothing, follow me." He walked out of the room and the ghost followed him. He walked in Kiba's room where he was laying there, underneath the covers, scared.

Kiba looked up and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, close the door." He said. Naruto ran over and jumped ontop of him. He pulled him out from under the covers.

"This is the boy who woke you up." Kiba looked around the room and didn't see anything.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Her! She has been bothering me all day and she won't leave me the fuck alone until I show her who woke her!" Naruto shouted. Kiba started to laugh.

"Hey, Naruto. I don't know who your talking about. Me and Sasuke left when we saw you fell to the ground after the lightning."

"The ghost, right there." Naruto pointed at the ghost. Kiba continued to look around.

"She's right there! Please believe me!"

"Naruto, get the fuck out of my room." He laughed. Naruto got up and left the room.

"How came no one can see you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

"Naruto stop talking to yourself!" Sakura yelled.


End file.
